


But It Doesn't Matter

by Nebelwespe



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, I just have so many feelings about this ship, I was Natsuki since I can do brats well, Love Poems, Might follow up with an actual fic later on?, Natsuki just wants to get her feelings out about Yuri, One-Sided Attraction, Short, The Yuri wasn't very good, and natsuki and yuri for that matter, based off a rp I did, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebelwespe/pseuds/Nebelwespe
Summary: Just a short poem I did from Natsuki's perspective about Yuri, of course. Please do comment, I'm new to this!





	But It Doesn't Matter

Fleeting feelings go through my heart. 

I stare at her. 

What is she thinking? Is it about me? Is it anything good? 

But that’s all I think, and it doesn't matter. 

Because my skirt needs to come out of the drier.


End file.
